


What To Do With A Kremzeek

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never got to see what happened after the last Kremzeek got away, so I decided to write my own version with a happy ending.  If you have no idea what I'm talking about, Kremzeek is an energy based creature from a single episode of G1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do With A Kremzeek

**Author's Note:**

> The way I saw this episode, is Megatron accidently created a little creature who was totally innocent but powerful. Megatron threw it at the Autobots, expecting it to get violent, which it did. Hey, what would you do if someone locked you in a box then tossed you out of a plane? But Kremzeek was never actually evil.
> 
> Also, I think that the last Kremzeek was actually the original, and the others that had joined together into Giant!Kremzeek before it was destroyed had been copies.

The Autobots had followed it when the last of the Kremzeek had run off. The trail had been easy to follow at first, but the damage soon stopped, and the Kremzeek was no where to be seen. So the Autobots had split up.

Bumblebee wandered down an alley, honestly hoping he wouldn't find the Kremzeek. He felt bad enough about the other one being destroyed, even though he knew that Optimus had been right. There would have been no way to contain it at the size it had grown to.

He turned quickly as something clattered behind him. His spark sank when he saw the small creature that resembled a bolt of electricity. What made it worse, is the little thing looked to be terrified, obviously trying hide from him. He couldn't help but wonder if it knew what they had done to the other Kremzeek.

"Hey little one, it's ok. I won't hurt you," he knelt down, holding a servo out to the creature. He winced a little as realized that that wasn't exactly true as he couldn't guarantee Kremzeek's safety as soon as he turned it over to the other Autobots.

"Kremzeek?" the creature asked, uncertainly.

Bumblebee smiled, "Aww, you're cute."

Kremzeek jumped into Bumblebee's hand. "Kremzeek?" it said, nearly purring at him.

"But the problem is, you're dangerous," Bumblebee told it.

"Kremzeek?" it was clearly a request for clarification.

"You did a lot of damage running around our base and then the city. You destroyed a lot of things, and got people hurt."

"Krem...zeek," Kremzeek still sounded confused, but sad now.

"You never meant to hurt anyone, did you?"

"Kremzeek," Bumblebee got the impression it was shaking it's head.

"If... if I take you back..." he knew what would happen. They would use the device on this guy just as they had the bigger Kremzeek. But it was obvious that the creature wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Megatron had locked it in a box and tossed it at their ship. It had probably been scared and angry. If it was actually aligned with Megatron, he wouldn't have had to lock it up like that. Bumblebee sighed, "I can't just let you go. Even if you don't mean to do damage, you might hurt someone by accident."

"Kremzeek?" It seemed to be asking what he was going to do to it.

Bumblebee winced. "Look, if I let you come back with me, do you promise to be good? No causing damage, or any kind of mischief? And you'll stay where you're told?"

"KREMzeek!" the creature squealed, then jumped at Bumblebee.

He let out a startled cry and fell backwards, thinking it was an attack, but the little creature had latched onto it's chest in what seemed to be a hug.

Bumblebee let out a small laugh, and pet it carefully. "It has to be a secret though, ok? The other Autobots can't find out about you."

"Kremzeek!" The creature seemed to nod, still happily clinging to Bumblebee.

***

Optimus was walking through the corridors of the ark, heading towards his quarters to recharge. It had been a week since the incident with Kremzeek, and they hadn't heard anything about the creature since it had disappeared in Tokyo. They had searched for it until dawn, but finally given up out of a desire to not disturb the citizens of the city as much as anything. They had figured it would be just a matter of time before it showed up again, and they would stop it then, but there had been no sign of it since.

Secretly, Optimus was glad. He hadn't wanted to have to destroy the creature, but there had been no alternative. It had become too large and impossible to control. The smaller one, well, they may be able to find a way to contain it if they found it, but considering that it had escaped everything they tried, he wasn't sure how.

He heard an odd noise come from one of the rooms. He paused, recognizing it was Bumblebee's. Optimus' curiosity got the better of him and he knocked on the door, "Bumblebee?"

There were some more sounds from inside the room, then the door slid open. "Hi Optimus! What can I do for you?" Bumblebee asked, a little to loudly. He was smiling, but his body language was anxious.

"Is... everything all right? I heard strange noises coming from your room," Optimus said, peering into the room behind Bumblebee. His optics widened when he saw a small flash of yellow dart behind the desk. If he hadn't been just thinking about the Kremzeek, he would probably would not have recognized it.

"Fine! Everything's fine. I was just... moving some things around," Bumblebee said.

Optimus stared at him. Bumblebee was not a very good liar. He never had been. Did he know about the Kremzeek? Of course, he had to. It was obvious that he was hiding something. "Bumblebee..." Optimus started.

"Yes, Optimus?"

Optimus hesitated. They hadn't heard anything from the Kremzeek in a week. And if Bumblebee had been hiding it here the whole time, and it hadn't caused any trouble, maybe he had found a way to keep it contained after all. "Just... be careful. And let me know if you need any help."

Bumblebee looked confused, "Um, yeah, sure Optimus. Thanks..."

"Good night Bumblebee," Optimus said with a small smile. As long as the Kremzeek didn't pose a threat to them, or humans, they really didn't need to pursue it.

"Good night Optimus," Bumblebee said. He watched him leave before closing the door and let out a sigh. "That was way too close Kremzeek," he said.

The little creature hopped up onto the desk and squeed happily, "Kremzeek!"


End file.
